Nightly News
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Drakken misses his old life as a villain when he watches the news and discovers Professor Dementor attempted to take over the world again while Drakken's stuck at home, but then Drakken realizes he's got it better than Dementor. A short, stupid one shot that came to me.


**This is me slowly coming back into the Fan Fiction world, starting off with Kim Possible and hopefully coming back to my other fandom worlds. **

**I made half of this last night and half of it this morning, and I just finished editing it (sorta). It's not my best work and I blame the fact that I haven't written anything all summer until last week (I started re-writing an old story of mine on here)... So hopefully I'll get back into writing and I'll come up with things better than this short little one shot. **

**Anyways, on with the story:**

* * *

"This is Reuben Richards reporting live in Paris, France where, just moments ago, the infamous Professor Dementor attempted to steal the Eiffel Tower," the news reporter spoke from inside Drakken's television, behind him were police cars surrounding the tower. The former mad scientist scoffed as he turned the volume up with the remote control in his hand. "Luckily, the greatly-known hero, Kim Possible, foiled Dementor's evil plan for world domination before he even lifted the Tower off the ground. No word as to why the Super Villain needed the famous artifact for one of his latest schemes, but Global Justice is questioning his motives as we speak."

"Serves him right," Drew said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "stealing the Eiffel Tower is so nineteen-nineties. Times are changing, Dementor," he yelled at his television, "any villain who's any villain would know that."

"Professor Dementor will be expected to face several years in prison for this attempt of world domination," the reporter continued. "Hopefully this time he won't escape. This is Reuben Richards reporting live from Paris, back to you Bob."

Drakken let out a little "Nrgh" as he turned the television off. "I could have done something much more brilliant than stealing a stupid tower! That could've been me being stopped by Kim Possible, not Dementor! Why does he get to have all the fun?"

It was only eight years ago that the evil Super Villain, Dr. Drakken, became famous for saving the world from an alien invasion using his plant powers. The whole event got him the recognition he had always wanted from the world, but also made him hugely unpopular among the other super villains. And he never really had the time to bounce back after the invasion, because he had other obligations that didn't involve taking over the world. He had just started a relationship with a woman he thought would only date him in his dreams and he was too busy plotting things to do to her than to actually plot world domination schemes.

They always said they would come back to their evil ways, but as the years went by, their relationship turned into love and love turned into a child. The last thing two semi-villains need is a child, but one careless night and a forgotten condom later, and they had a baby on the way. Of course there were ways of getting rid of the child, like abortion and adoption, but neither Drakken or Shego could find the strength to let the child go, so they didn't… and their evil plans for world domination moved further down the list of things to do.

Still, Dr. Drakken dreams of the day when his faithful other half, Shego, gives him the green light to move ahead on his latest idea of taking over the world… The idea he has at the moment involves a freeze ray and a mind control device to use on the president. Shego's allowed him to have a notebook to write down all his latest schemes; at the rate Drakken's going, he'll need a new one by next Tuesday.

"I need these," A voice behind Drew said, and the innocence behind the voice made his grumpy, old frown form into a warm smile.

Followed by Shego's voice lovingly saying, "You do?"

"Yeah," the voice said happily.

Drakken turned and saw his two year old daughter walking out of the master bedroom with one of Shego's ravishing green dresses on over her red poke-a-doted pajama onesie, holding her mother's hand tightly as she attempted to walk in a pair of Shego's high-heeled shoes. There was laughter coming from both of Drakken's girls as they slowly made their way into the living room.

"Drew, get the camera."

Maybe, he thought, being a super villain isn't all that great… And while Professor Dementor rots in his dull, dark prison cell, he'll be at the park sharing an ice cream cone with the two women he loves more than anything in the world. So while he waits for the day when it's finally his turn to attempt at taking over the world—whenever that day may be—he'll just sit back and enjoy what most villains don't get to experience.


End file.
